


Endless Route

by the_headband_girl



Category: Classicaloid (Anime)
Genre: Crossdressing, Cuckolding, Gangbang, Multi, Public Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism, and four burly bouncers, and holy shit, basically pole dancing, me on a trance of dying and idek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 07:44:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10355520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_headband_girl/pseuds/the_headband_girl
Summary: The sequel to Rapid Fire Transit!--------------------------WHAT IS LOVE?IS IT GIVENIS IT RECEIVEDOR IS IT SOMETHINGALTOGETHER?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yes it is! This is a sequel to Rapid Fire Transit and it was a real kicker in the Jolly-gut to do this, now with this out in the system I am making another fluff based fic or maybe Mafia AU or Day and Night AU (if I got the go signal from the YOI side) for Classicaloid.
> 
> As for the YOI readers, keep patient, I haven't forgotten you, I am only preoccupied in both irl and fandom based life, I got an Automatic to update :D

_WHAT IS LOVE?_

_IS IT GIVEN_

_IS IT RECEIVED_

_OR IS IT SOMETHING_

_ALTOGETHER?_

* * *

 

Franz tiptoed from an alleyway as he followed Ludwig that night after noticing a pattern where he usually exits the mansion proper at an extremely late hour, usually around three to four in the morning, returning by dawn with Wolfgang with some food for breakfast, lunch and dinner. Franz tries to follow him before but fails due to reasons of falling asleep, forgetting about the issue and many more. This time Franz did not fail in his quest to know why Ludwig gets out at late night and returns with Wolfgang by dawn.

He encounters himself in a neon-lighted old city with flappers, strippers and anything considered sexual and lewd that one doesn’t see anyone in these outfits during the day. Franz was called upon many, many sorts of women, heights and sizes ranging from petite to Amazonian beauties while keeps his focus on Ludwig getting in a club named _Pink Angels_. Franz tried to get in the club only to be barred dead on his way by two burly tan-skinned bouncers, towering over Franz. Franz has two options in mind; _one_ use Musik on them, but it would affect everyone else in line or _two_ fight with some good old-fashioned fisticuffs. Franz was about to execute his two plans back to back when a soft, almost-feminine voice made the two men turn back to reveal a stunning _person_. Franz felt like his own two feet were shoved in his mouth as the person before him, was _strikingly beautiful_ , too good for this _sinful_ world, making Franz question why on Earth is this person in a strip club. “ _Be nice to him, he’s a friend of my sweetie-pie_ …” murmured the person clad in skimpy electric pink leatherette leotards as Franz shook himself to walk forward before the bouncers berate him for good.

As Franz walked into the bar, everything was neon pink as the sign showed to him; the poles that the dancers use, the bar area had three shades of pink light lining the shape of the rondeau, even the numbers on the private rooms are pink all over. Franz’s eyes _burned_ at the sight of pink but his attention was taken as the grand stage was illuminated with a strong spotlight, focusing on the said beautiful person that saved his ass from a beat down earlier. _Holy shit when he was blessed to encounter such a sight_! Franz shudders as the person swayed with grace onto the pole, flipping and hanging onto the pole like the pole was that person’s bitch. _Such control, grace and power!_ Franz thought as he came to his senses where the person took a familiar person from the audience, _It’s senpai_! Franz exclaims into his mind, he wanted to protest but the dancing was too enchanting, he’s too drawn in to protest _against_ the person _flirting_ with his senpai, _oh wish he knew_.

 

The night was over for this neon city as patrons left the bars, Ludwig was sitting on the chairs waiting for _someone_ to come, Franz is still present in the bar as two different burly bouncers stood to his sides, watching his subtle movements while Ludwig went to Franz’s area and smirked “So you found me~” he spoke as Franz flinched from his seat, almost falling over if not from the bouncer supporting him, he’d be face down on the floor. Ludwig smirked as he turned to his side when a sweet voice echoed from the almost vacant bar. Franz followed his gaze in shock to know the person he found fascinating was basically _the pink demon itself_ Wolfgang. “Hi Schu-kun~!” exclaimed Wolfgang as he cocked his head to his side and smiles at Franz who was still stunned on knowing who the person saved him was. “You _lewd_ pink demon!” Franz blurts as he stood on his wobbly knees, pointing a shaking finger on Wolfgang’s direction making the latter shook out “I-I suspect that Beethoven-senpai is about to discipline you for being a-a-a…” Franz stuttered as Ludwig placed a hand over his shoulder “ _Don’t even think about it_.” Ludwig whispered as Wolfgang stood still, almost having vertigo with his stilettos. Franz shook himself from his point of rage as he remembered what happened earlier, _it was Wolfgang who saved him from being mugged to indescribable pain from the two bouncers at the gates, it was Wolfgang who lets him get in the bar and find Ludwig, it was all the pink demon he refers, but this time, he’s more of an angel_.

Franz looks down on his feet as those thoughts flooded his psyche, thinking back on what he just blurted towards Wolfgang as the person walked towards Franz, heels clicking with grace “Schu-kun, promise me never tell. I pay the rent this time with this.” Wolfgang spoke with a light blush tainting his pale cheeks as Franz nods upon feeling the collective gaze Ludwig and the now four bouncers stared at him, like daggers midway piercing his back. Franz gulped and breathed as Wolfgang glared at the persons behind Franz and murmured “ _Be nice~_ ”

 

Wolfgang shifts his footwear from deadly stilettos to comfortable heelies as he and the rest got into a bus that goes around dawn, _there are not much people to bother about except for the driver and the seven of his passengers_.

Ludwig sat on the backseat of the bus as the bouncers formed a wall before him, Wolfgang; now sitting on his lap and Franz on one of the seats one of the bouncers placed a knee onto. “Sit still, _punk_ ” spoke the burly blond haired bouncer as Franz _winces_ when was shoved down on the plasticized rubber seats as Ludwig begins rubbing Wolfgang’s private areas. Franz tries to look away but he couldn’t since a firm hand was keeping his head fixed to the scene happening. Ludwig fixed his gaze on Franz’s own as the former’s hand begins rubbing over Wolfgang’s crotch, making the latter mew out such sweet yet lewd notes from his own lips. Franz gulps as a vivid blush taints his cheeks and ears as soft moans continue to emanate from Wolfgang’s lips while Ludwig kept the former pre-occupied. “Lu-kun~ stop teasing me~” Wolfgang begged, Ludwig smirked on the pleas as he begins shifting parts of the leatherette leotard to expose Wolfgang’s lewd regions, making the person hide his face in embarrassment, since there is a lot of people seeing him, _and Franz was one of them_.

“Would you like to touch him Franz?” Ludwig invited as Franz shook himself into his moment in limbo as the bouncer before him gestured him to go close them as they were on a bus stop. Wolfgang peeked through his fingers as Franz kneels before Ludwig and him when Ludwig instructs Franz to _prepare_ Wolfgang for the _main event_. Franz ponders about before he hesitantly rubbed a knuckle on the exposed opening making Wolfgang _sing_ a few notes from his lips. Relieved, Franz continues doing so before poking his finger in making the former _sing an even higher note_ as his insides were violated by a finger that isn’t Ludwig’s or by the four bouncers. “Schu-kun~” Wolfgang winced as his insides were invaded and pleasured by another person, with Franz just moving his finger in _like how his hand moved back when they experienced uncontrolled Musik all at once_. Franz pushed in another finger as Ludwig gags Wolfgang’s mouth with his own scarf while the latter writhed and squirmed especially when Franz slammed his fingers into his sweet spot, making Wolfgang squeak and shudder. “Schubert, be careful, he’s _very fragile_.” Ludwig murmured as Franz pulls his fingers out making Wolfgang none too pleased from the separation.

Franz sat back down as the bouncers began touching and _obviously_ fucking Wolfgang with their wide girths ramming and shoving into the latter, spit roasting him as they could, switching whenever they got at least eight thrusts inside a particular opening. Franz noticed a growing tent into his trousers and tries to hide it but as the remaining slick was still present on his fingers he got no choice but to squat away and rubs his slick-coated fingers onto his own _baton_ , thinking that he could do it too, _he did not want too, but damn the Pink Demon is too beautiful, he couldn’t stop_.

 

Wolfgang shudders and gagged a bit as he tries to deep throat one of the bouncer’s huge girths, _it was too much for him_ as he pulls out and looks at Franz who was busy _enjoying_ himself. Ludwig smirked as he gestures Franz to be with them. As Ludwig prepares to push his _baton_ into Wolfgang’s end, Franz gulps as Wolfgang begins to suckle his _baton_ as well, “Schu-kun, you’re kinda big. I guess your _senpai_ would be proud of you, but I guess Lu-kun is just so good~” Wolfgang blurts out while he pumps and resumes suckling onto Franz. “S-so thick~” Wolfgang hummed as he tries deep throating him, to no avail as Ludwig rammed deeply into Wolfgang, his mind was clouded with pleasure “S-so big batons in me~” he murmured as he bobbed his head in sync to Ludwig’s thrusts. Franz for all his sanity is slowly slipping away as he too was clouded with pleasure and _id_. “S-such skill!” exclaimed Franz in an exhausted breath as Ludwig smirked “That’s my honey bunch~” he hummed as he pulled back Wolfgang’s hair, letting Franz push into his mouth. Wolfgang meanwhile; had his eyes roll up behind as pleasure overtook him while rubbing off the bouncers. _They released into and onto him at once._

Wolfgang was a sticky hot mess as he collapsed on the bus floor before Ludwig clutched him in his fuchsia long coat, sound asleep. Franz was still having his afterglow when the bouncers hopped off the bus, leaving the three alone with the driver on the bus, _the three went off the bus by the next stop and went home before the sun rose, with Wolfgang cleaned up and made it like nothing really happened on their way._ Ludwig stayed with Wolfgang in his room as Franz stared on the mansion’s ceilings thinking on what went in between, it was like a flash, like all the neon signs from the bar he entered in to all the lights dimming slowly as dawn comes. Franz was well aware that his senpai is already taken by the Pink Demon, but he too was also taken by the same being _and he cannot wait for the night to come once more, maybe he might do it too, just him and Wolfgang maybe, he had to ask permission to his senpai first of course._


End file.
